United Kingdom
The United Kingdom is an Island nation off the coast of North-Western Europe. In recent history The UK has fought through the Great War, Sudanese War and the Irish Rebellion. The UK was one of the three largely effected by the Three Market Fall in 1930 and arguably the worst effected. Post War United Kingdom Sudanese War To solve their postwar economic situation the UK uses the Egypt-Sudan area to help pay for costs post war which helped globally but plunged the area itself into significant poverty and famine. The people of the region disliked this heavily and after a visit to Khartoum in 1919, an unnamed soldier had seen the terrible conditions of the people living there and decided to seek help for the people living there, they secretly contacted Saad Zaghlul and used him as a puppet to stage the Egyptian and Sudanese uprising of 1921. Further uprisings As the British were busy fighting in Africa the Irish saw this as their opportunity to rally against the British in their own war of Independence, know as the Wednesday Rebellion. After the uprising in Ireland and Sudan, an underground movement began in The Raj in an attempt to overthrow the British and continued protests and violence led to the ramping up of British military presence, as the government was afraid of another rebellion, this led to more and more protests and several small rebellions throughout the cities of The Raj which due to the large military presence of British in The Raj, these rebellions were shut down quite quickly. The Three Market Fall In 1930 the German federal government voted to split into four different sovereign states, with this investors began pulling their investments from the London exchange, most citing an oncoming war in Germany, this made Britain spiral into an economic depression. In an attempt to save jobs and stimulate the economy, several steel and coal companies were nationalised, this was led by rapidly lowering wages and increasing inflation. Workers went on strike and demanded the government do something, the labour government did not encourage striking which led to larger strikes occurring, the workers were forced back into work after a month of protesting. The King's resolution The United Kingdom saw two revolutions against the empire from 1919 along with ongoing conflicts within The Raj, this lead to instability within the empire in the British isles with one of the wars being a long drawn out conflict that should have ended much quicker and the other a war right on the homefront that made the UK citizens worried about any other further uprisings against them. After years of rebellions in The Raj further distrust was placed into the mind of the British people, in England, Wales and Scotland. This leads to threats of the king dissolving parliament and holding new elections in the UK, an unprecedented move from the king who rarely interacts in parliamentary affairs. Then on the 29th of December 1934, after years of distrust king George the V dissolved government as “... parliament has not served his citizens of both Britain and her dominions as well as they can, nor have they served the people of the United Kingdom by granting them safety from exterior threats…”, this occurred a year before the general election. The kings rare decision to dissolve parliament was a radical but popular move, gaining the Monarch significant praise and trust from the British people. As parliament was dissolved in the UK new elections were held this resulted in the reshuffling of party leaders led to a young Anthony Eden as the party leader of the conservatives and now the PM of the United Kingdom. As the November 1935 elections came up Eden increased his majority and retained prime ministership One of the promises of Eden that he was to uphold was the devolution of Scottish and Welsh governments so they could increase their autonomy and regulate their own economy, Eden upheld his promise and two referendums were to be held in Scotland and Wales to see what kind of devolution would like. The referendums are to be held in March 1936.